The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 8
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: Writing exercise using 25 photo prompts from The Twilight Twenty–Five, Round 8: Flash Fiction (300 to 500 words). Varying ratings. Chapters unrelated to each other. Any characters.
1. 1: Sleeping boy and girl in vehicle

**AN: I wasn't part of the challenge, but I'm still following the rules.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Alice, Carlisle+Esme, Emmett, Jasper, (Edward+Bella)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#1 [Photo of **Sleeping boy and girl in vehicle**]

"We've been driving for _weeks_, Dad," Alice complained, staring dully out the window.

The car ride had initially excited her. Evidence of her enthusiasm could be found in the form of three large, hot pink suitcases tucked away in the trunk of their van. Plus, the extra bags she has insisted on packing for the other girls who, despite having rejected her offer, had been coerced into taking anyway.

However, after more than twenty hours of predictable motion sickness, confinement to her seat, and having to listen to Emmett's stupid CD for _four _hours on repeat, she's finally lost her already too-limited patience.

Carlisle chuckled, not taking his eyes off the road and not seeming the slightly bit frustrated at his eighteen year-old daughter's restlessness. "It's been _two _days, Alice. And I told you; it's just another hour or two before we reach."

"Remind me why we couldn't have taken a plane again?"

"No flight service, remember? Besides, there's no point booking eight flights for only one week."

"Come on, Ali," Emmett grinned, throwing an arm over her tiny shoulders. Compared to Emmett, she was an ant. "The car ride's all part of the adventure. The family that travels together—"

"Yeah, yeah," Alice interrupted, annoyed. "Stays together, I get it. I'm just saying though; it's been pretty boring sitting in a van for three days straight."

"_Two_ days," Carlisle corrected again. "And it's not like we haven't stopped for the night or rest stops or gas. You're being a little dramatic, honey."

"Must be the car ride," Alice murmured, fanning herself.

Emmett shrugged, returning the intense card game he and Jasper had created with a set of complicated rules. Neither of the boys actually knew what he was doing, but they were also not willing to accept defeat so easily.

"You should've brought something to do."

"Well, I brought my fashion magazines, but there's only so many times you can read them. Besides, I feel sick if I read."

"Talk to Rose, then." Emmett suggested.

Alice peered around her seat to face her friend. The golden-haired beauty was leaning back with headphones in her ears and cucumbers over her eyes. _Christ, even in the van_, Alice thought, eyeing the ice cooler by her feet…

"Best not disturb Barbie over here," Alice muttered, fully aware of Rosalie's wrath.

"You guys should really keep it down," Esme suddenly piped up from the passenger seat. "They're still sleeping."

Alice glanced back again, tried not to smile, and failed. No matter how disgustingly cheesy everybody teased and claimed them to be, she had to admit, they made a pretty adorable sight.

The newly-engaged were curled up in the far most back seat, both deep asleep. They had scrunched up some blankets to form pillows, and had been contentedly dozing on and off for the past three hours.

Emmett snapped a picture of them from his phone. "Edward will never live this down."

"You know he won't care, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But still."


	2. 2: Vacation photographs

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Post BD)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#2 [Photo of **Vacation photographs**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Another surprise?"

I tried to sound disapproving, but it was difficult, especially given Edward's boyishly eager expression. I'd never seen Edward so endlessly - visibly - happy for a while. He was so carefree, so young.

He looked his age.

(Which was _seventeen_; not his technical age.)

"Come on," Edward grinned, dragging me out of our room.

He was ridiculous. I'd insisted on booking just a simple hotel room, but _apparently_, the Cullens owned a _house_ here in Paris - similar to the one on Isle Esme, except that this one was more central to the city.

"We always buy houses across… well, the world," Edward had explained. "For emergency relocations. Or just to visit. The rent isn't a problem." He'd shrugged.

Of course not.

Due to our uncanny skin that reacted to sunlight, we'd stuck to venturing out only as soon as the sun went down. That wasn't uncommon; we weren't the only people touring the city after hours as Paris was still quite busy at night.

However, while the sun was out… we'd been confined to staying indoors… in our bedroom… and to _each other_.

Not that I minded.

"A blindfold, Edward, really?" I demanded as we stepped out into the breeze.

Tonight had become dark quicker than usual because of the changing seasons. The Autumn leaves were slowly turning to beautiful shades of golden brown, yellow and vibrant red. As Edward slid behind me, twisting the cloth in his hands, I smiled serenely as I caught a floating red leaf and brought it to my nose.

"I love nature." I commented.

Edward kissed the back of my neck sensually. "I know you do. And you fit in so nicely with it; calm, peaceful and beautiful. Untouchable beauty. But I'm afraid you're going to have to say a temporary goodbye to it." He held up the blindfold again.

I sighed. I tried peeking through the fabric holes of the blindfold, but Edward must have anticipated that for he had tied it around several times.

Expecting him to guide me, I held out my hand, but he scooped me in his arms and soon, he was running.

Pretty quickly, I gave up trying to identify our route. I didn't know France well enough and there were so many foreign scents.

Three minutes later, I gasped, "The Eiffel Tower?"

We were high up _on_ it, I thought in awe, peering down to the streets of Paris.

"We haven't seen it yet and I wanted to surprise you."

I kissed his cheek and rested my arms on the railing. "Thank you. It feels like we're on our honeymoon. Extended."

We'd only had one - and only - _official_ honeymoon. (Every night with him was a honeymoon). But this was different; we were finally _alone_ alone.

Before I could object, Edward first snapped a picture of me, then both of us. We would add them to our album of memories. Memories which we would continue to create until the end of eternity.


	3. 3: Girl lying in middle of road

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Edward+Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#3 [Photo of **Girl lying in middle of road**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Er, Bella, stargazing usually doesn't happen until it's… you know, _dark_. When the stars are actually visible. And certainly not in the middle of the road."

"I'm not stargazing, silly. It's called… sun-gazing," I said earnestly, patting the wide space next to me. "I'm having fun."

"You're not _doing_ anything."

"Exactly." I grinned and groaned satisfactorily under the brilliant heat of the sun. "When was the last time you did that?"

Edward sighed and sat cross-legged next to me. Under the sun, the diamonds on his skin came to life and I traced his arms, completely in awe. He stared down at me, amused, before looking back up at the sky. "You always have loved the sun… " He mused.

I nodded, remembering some happy times from Phoenix. I'd always enjoyed coming from school and curling up with a good book on our hammock outside our home. At times, I wished I could do that here, but it wasn't the same without the sun. Besides, with graduation coming up next year, I had more responsibilities.

"But, Bella, this is dangerous," Edward stated uneasily.

I sighed. The full effect of the sun was rare in Forks, so I was determined to enjoy while it lasted. Edward could continue to be his stubborn self if he wanted.

"I'm willing to take my chances."

"Seriously, though, Bella. You won't know a car's coming until it's hit you—literally."

"With my luck, it'll be _truck_."

"Not funny, Bella."

I pretended to be disappointed. "I know. And my human reflexes are so slow. I won't get away in time. You're right; I was looking forward to this, but I guess… I should go."

I made a move to get up, but Edward, rolling his eyes, pushed me back down.

"Don't think I don't know your strategy, Ms. Drama Queen," He said, sounding exasperated. But his eyes with alight with unwilling humor. "Just sit down then. Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

Smiling smugly, I asked my own question instead of answering his, knowing it would drive him nuts. It always did. "Then why are we even having this discussion?"

He ignored this. "You have the craziest ideas, my danger-magnet. And it's my job to protect you from them."

"That's what I was banking on in the first place, Edward," I yawned lazily. "We just had a very unnecessary conversation in which you were being ridiculously protective and paranoid, and I ended up winning anyway because I'm right. Any lessons learned?"

"Yes; Bella Swan is a dangerous creature who enjoys playing on her boyfriend's emotions, and taking advantage of his affections and protectiveness towards her."

"You got that right. But it really wasn't about my soaking up Vitamin D, to tell you the truth. I just wanted to see you in the sun. You would've said no if I'd asked."

Edward was thoughtful.

"Correction; A dangerous creature with a _devious_ mind… Speaking of which, I really wish I could read it."


	4. 4: Stage with band equipment

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Edward+Bella (Emmett, Jasper)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#4 [Photo of **Stage with band equipment**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"The usual, ma'am?"

I nod at the bartender.

Ever since they started their very first performance here, I've been coming here for every single one of their shows.

Rundown pubs are not places where I, the daughter of the Chief of Police, generally hang out. I'm more of girl who enjoys walking down beaches or spending the day on my couch, curled up with a book. But every month, I deliberately check in on the bar and wait - and hope - that they're performing again.

They're not a very well-known band. Even the number of people who come to watch them is very little.

It makes me kind of sad because they're so good. Not in the in-your-face, blasting eardrums, electric guitars, bad boy and rocker image _good_.

The other kind of good. The subtle type. The slow, relaxing and melodious.

I make my over to the back, my usual seat where hardly anybody looks at, and settle in. Up on stage, I can see the blond and dark-haired guy setting up with their equipment. I crane my neck in search of _him –_ the one the draws me in the most. In almost all of their shows, he's always in the back, quiet and intense, concentrating on his electronic keyboard.

I don't know his name – or any of theirs. Nor do I want to know. It's just refreshing to see them so comfortable in their element, doing something they're obviously so passionate about.

"Bella Swan?"

I jump in surprise and almost fall off my chair when I see _him_ hovering near me.

Scrambling to my feet, I stammer, "Y-Yeah?"

His hair is a mess, like always, and even in the dim light of the pub, his eyes stick out like emeralds.

"How… how do you know my name?" I whisper.

A crooked grin twists his lips. "I asked around. I've noticed you come here for every single one of our shows."

He noticed? How is that possible? I was the one noticing _him_. I would have noticed him noticing me.

What?

"Well…" I begin lamely. "You guys form a great band."

"Thank you," He bows courteously. "I'm Edward, by the way."

I shake his hand nervously and quickly.

"Um, so… are you guys performing tonight?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you before we start."

"About what?"

He stares at me as if I lost my mind. "About… you, I suppose. I want to get to know you."

I squeak like I've been pinched. I don't know what to say, but fortunately, his band members call his name, announcing that they have to start.

He sighs and turns back to me. "You're always in a hurry before I get the chance to talk to you. Wait for me after tonight's show. I'll drive you home."

"Um…"

"You'll be safe. I would never try anything to the Chief of Police's daughter."

I manage an anxious smile as he heads to stage.

Glancing back at me, he mouths, Stay.


	5. 5: Girl thrown over guy's shoulders

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Edward+Bella (Alice)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#5 [Photo of **Girl thrown over guy's shoulder**]  
><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

I glanced at my watch for the umpeenth time in one minute. She should've been here by now. What was holding her up?

I pulled out my cell, hoping to see a call or message from her, explaining her delay.

Nothing.

I pressed 'call' and waited nervously for her to pick up.

No answer.

Something had definitely gone wrong.

I started towards the path I'd just come from, wondering if she had gotten lost. Cursing myself under my breath, I called Alice as I sped-walked towards the trees.

"Alice, have you heard from Bella?"

"What? I thought she was supposed to meet you there by now."

"She isn't here yet. I think something may have happened."

"Edward, it _just_ turned one. She's on her way right now. Stop. Worrying."

"She isn't picking up her cell," I snapped, shoving tree branches out of my face as I dashed through the forest in a frenzy.

"She sent _me_ a text just five minutes ago."

I stopped short, relief bursting through my chest. "She did?"

"Yes, she said she just got there and was starting on the trail."

I smacked my forehead as I realized. "She must have taken the _other_ trail. No wonder I can't see her on this one."

I whipped back around and headed back towards the meadow, knowing she had probably reached and was waiting for me.

"Bella?" I called anxiously when I arrived.

The clearing was empty.

_Relax_, I told myself, forcing myself to calm down. It was the afternoon and this hiking trail was well-known. Hardly any wild animals roamed this area. She would be _fine_… just a little late.

I stretched across the picnic blanket I'd set up to wait for her as patiently as I could. I glanced around the meadow. letting myself soak up its indescribable beauty, knowing that I wouldn't be able to look at it anymore once she arrived.

Suddenly, I did a double take. Narrowing my eyes, I could clearly identify thin strands of long dark hair blowing from behind a tree. Under the sunlight, they shined a very familiar tint of red…

Silently getting to my feet, I slowly approached the tree and circled it from the other direction.

And there she was.

While she was facing the other direction, I took a moment to admire her; the dress Alice had made her wear hugged her curves perfectly. And her hair was loose and blowing in the wind.

Something which had unfortunately given her away.

"Caught you." I murmured, crossing my arms.

She jumped around to face me, shrieking in surprise. Her eyes grew wide, both with fear and excitement.

"Edward… I, um…" she began, trying to control her giggles.

I felt the amusement bubbling up inside of me, too, but I kept a stony expression.

"Run." I advised.

I allowed her a head start, marvelling in the way her beautiful laughter echoed in the meadow as she took off.

And then, half a minute later, I caught her again.


	6. 6: Fort

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella, Renée  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> AU (Pre-Twilight)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#6 [Photo of **Fort**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Isn't it beautiful, Bella?"

I grip Mom's hand tightly and stare up in awe at the fort. It truly is a lovely and elaborate piece of architecture.

"It's mesmerizing, Mommy." I reply honestly.

Mom laughs lightly, snapping a few pictures. As usual, I refuse her offers to have my picture taken. I'm very camera-shy. "Mesmerizing? My, my, Bella, you're awfully articulate for a six year old.

"What does _articulate_ mean?" I ask curiously, pronouncing the word again and again. I like saying it. It makes me sound smarter.

"It means you have a nice way of speaking and communicating. You sound very professional and mature."

I think for a moment. "I like being mature." I decide. "Ms. Annie always calls me mature." I wrinkle my nose. "All the boys in my class are so immature."

"Boys will be boys," Mom sighs gently, taking my hand. "Come on; do you want to go inside."

"Yeah!" I respond enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to see inside a castle."

"All right, let's go—!" she frowns abruptly, digging through her purse. "Oh, no, where's my wallet?"

She pulls off her sunglasses and frantically starts to empty the contents of her purse. Other tourists nearby throw strange looks stare at us. Blushing, I tug on her sleeve.

"You left it in the car, remember?" I remind her. "You were scared that somebody would steal your purse in this crowded area, so you hid it under the car seat."

"That's right!" she exclaims, hugging me quickly. "Why don't you wait here while I go get it, alright?"

I nod, mainly because I have no other choice, and sit down on the steps as she waddles through the crowd to get to our car parked about five minutes away.

I squint up at the sun before looking back at the crowd. Everybody's wearing red cloaks for some reason. I asked Mom about it, but she didn't know either.

Figuring it will be a while before Mom gets back (she probably will forget where she parked the car), I head over to one of the billboards and grab a map of the city.

"Italy" is written in big letters on the top of the map, and underneath it, is a smaller print of the city we are currently visiting. I stumble over the name, "Volterra", not sure if I'm pronouncing it correctly.

I try to read an article about the history behind the city. History is very fascinating to me, but some of the words are difficult to understand. My eyes widen when I recognize the word _vampires _in the paragraph. We had a very interesting class discussion about mythological creatures such as vampires, werewolves, and ghosts.

"Bella! Where are you?"

I swiftly pocket the map and run up to meet Mom before she can call a search force.

I'm excited to share this with Ms. Annie. I'll have to ask her to read and explain it to me.

Even though she says they're evil, I believe differently.


	7. 7: Person walking in forest

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>348 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> New Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#7 [Photo of **Person walking in forest**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

_He left me_.

I blindly stumbled after him despite knowing that I wouldn't be able to find him. Despite that he didn't _want_ me to find him. That he didn't want _me_.

I'd let myself get carried away, thinking that we'd have a happily ever after. I'd even made him promise – somewhat vaguely – to change me.

I'd been so clear in my feelings towards him, that I _wanted_ a future with him. He had constantly refused, insisting that he couldn't take my life away, no matter how much I begged. He claimed that it was too early for me to decide what I did and didn't want in life.

I'd thought he was being silly; there was some connection between us. We were meant to be.

Apparently, I was only one who felt that way.

_He left me_.

Everything made sense now.

He'd never wanted me. Why would he have? I was just a human. He was an immortal being; he had until eternity to live. He couldn't be bothered by or give too much value to temporary presences such as myself.

_He left me_.

I clutched the tree desperately, calling his name. My voice was haggard now, and it was merely above a whisper. He probably wouldn't have heard him. I staggered further, hoping I could see one last time.

I wanted to apologize. He'd put himself – and his family – through so many hardships for me. They'd almost lost their lives for me. Of course he would want to leave me. I caused too much trouble to the peaceful and delicate balance they'd created in this environment…

And Jasper… I needed to apologize to him, too. He'd been so tempted by my blood and unable to control himself that wretched night. My very presence had put them all in such pain, everyday, all the time.

I was such an inconvenience.

_He left me._

I suddenly lurched forward as a tree root caught my foot. Curling up into a ball, I gently laid down on the cold dirt, letting my sobbing rock me to sleep.

_He left me_.


	8. 8: Pouring drinks

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>James, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#8 [Photo of **Pouring drinks**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

Where on earth had I messed up?

He'd seemed like such a genuine guy, and the whole time, I'd never seen this side of him.

I looked around, swallowing uneasily. My heart beat pounded in sync with the rhythm of the music, and it was impossible to focus on any one particular sound.

His blond hair appeared in my vision again.

"James," I smiled nervously, eyeing the drink he held in his hand.

"Hey, beautiful," he shouted over the music. "Wanna dance?"

I was suddenly uncomfortable in a different way now. I'd always had a strange feeling that James was interested in me, but the idea had always felt inconceivable at the time, so I'd ignored it.

The way he was leering at me… well, I felt kind of exposed.

"No, thanks," I said quickly. "I don't dance."

"Don't be silly," He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. At the sudden movement, I automatically braced my hands on his chest. He took the opportunity to slide his free hand around my waist. "Everybody can dance."

To illustrate his point, he began to rub circles on my back and pull me towards the dance floor at the same time. When he started rubbing the entire length of his body against mine, I pulled back.

"James," I protested, squirming. "I don't want to dance. I actually feel really uncomfortable here."

He grinned, unfazed. "You'll get used to it, beautiful. These are my friends; they won't bite."

He reached for me again, tugging my hips to his. He bent down, his head lowering dangerously south. "But _I_ might." he whispered over my collarbone.

Grimacing, I pulled myself free, ignoring the way he was attempting to grope at my chest.

He sighed as if I were being deliberately difficult. Finally, he met my eyes with an exasperated smile. "Fine. How about I make you a drink?"

"Oh, no. I don't drink." I replied honestly. Or go to bars. Or wear skimpy dresses. Or let men touch me inappropriately.

But here I was anyway, all because I'd put trust into a man who didn't deserve it.

He grabbed my hand firmly and led me to the barstool.

"One coke," I sighed unwillingly when he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Coming right up," he grinned, busying himself with my drink.

After a few seconds, he handed a glass over to me. I took a long sip and immediately spat it back out.

"James," I rasped, trying to return the glass. "This isn't coke."

He rolled his eyes, taking the glass from me and attempting to give me more. "Of course it is, doll." He tilted the glass a little too far and dark liquid spilled down my neck and over my chest.

At his triumph grin and lingering eyes on my breasts, I knew he'd done it on purpose.

"Perfect," he breathed, lowering his head.

I pushed him and myself off the barstool, and began to run, only to stop short at the sight of —

"Edward?"


	9. 9: Couple holding hands

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Mike, (Bella+Edward)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Canon (Twilight)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#9 [Photo of **Couple holding hands**]  
><strong>Mike's Point of View<strong>

It was infuriating.

_He_ was infuriating.

I tried not to glower at them as they passed by, but it was difficult to control the urge to punch Edward freaking Cullen in his too-perfect face.

And that smirk… _Ugh_!

He'd been happily minding his own business until she'd come along. Of course; the _one_ girl who was smart _and_ pretty, the girl who was destined to be _mine_, just had to be snatched up by Cullen.

I didn't understand what she saw in him. He was so weird… He had perfect grades, a perfect body, perfect articulation, perfect charm, and no dating history as far as I knew.

Perfect, perfect, perfect… It was surreal. And it was creepy the way he looked at me. Menacingly. As if my mere presence angered him.

Freak.

He was probably controlling her. Abusing her.

That would explain his hatred towards me. He felt threatened by my obviously close friendship and special bond with his girlfriend.

I was the first person she'd befriended after moving to Forks. Which was unquestionable and not surprising. I was an extremely likeable and friendly person.

The few weeks had been great. I'd seen her get somewhat close to Cullen that first day in Biology; but they were lab partners and she hadn't said much about him, so I'd figured there was nothing to worry about.

And then that incident with Tyler's van had happened and the story about how Edward Cullen had gone all superhero on her and saved her life.

Bull.

He'd probably forced her to tell that story just so that he could look good and girls would fawn over him. And he'd probably threatened her to go out with him so that he could steal _my_ popularity status of the school. And then he'd taken her to _prom_.

I remembered prom clearly. Bella had looked beautiful all dressed up. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her. Despite the cast, she'd looked like an angel.

I'd always been bothered by her cast. Something wasn't right there. We'd all been fed the story; she'd tripped down the stairs of a hotel and had fallen through a _window_.

Believable, I admit. Bella was extremely clumsy. We'd had our fair share of personal moments in gym class.

But Edward Cullen had been present too.

I'd gotten suspicious. He'd obviously done _something _to her.

He was no good for her. Even if wasn't an abusive boyfriend, he was still creepy; he always looked at his girlfriend like she was his snack.

A loud laugh startled me and I jumped in alarm.

They were walking by, their hands intertwined and swinging lightly between them. As Bella stopped by her locker, Edward Cullen leaned against the neighbouring ones, never taking his eyes off of her.

Looking at her like the way I'd sometimes seen Tyler drool at the sight of burgers.

I flushed deeply when Edward looked over Bella's head to _smirk _at me. Like he'd read my mind.

_Freak_.


	10. 10: Water well in park

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Canon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#10 [Photo of **Water well in park/forest**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

We were ambling along some deserted trail that he taken me to. It smelled of rain and earth. Edward was humming under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear and apart from that, there were no unwanted noises.

Edward, apparently, couldn't handle the silence anymore. "What are you thinking?"

I glanced up to see him peering sideways at me, his eyebrow lifted inquisitively.

I grinned.

He waited, frowning as I remained silent. "Bella."

"Hmm?"

"What's going on in the complicated mind of yours?"

"How would _you_ know it's complicated?" I teased. "You've never read it."

"It's a guess," He shrugged. "But let me rephrase; what's going on in that _private_ mind of yours."

"If I told you it wouldn't be private anymore," I giggled when he growled impatiently.

"_Isabella Swan_—"

"Ooh," I interrupted, pulling my hand out of his hand. Humouring me, he followed at a relatively slower pace as I dashed to the well that had just come into sight as we'd rounded the corner. "Is that a well? It's _beautiful_."

"What's so beautiful about it?" He appeared from behind me. With his hands in his pockets, he peered in quickly, looking unimpressed. "It's just a well."

I raised my eyebrows, immediately identifying his laidback and somewhat challenging tone. I'd quickly learned that every time Edward asked my opinion about something, he did it very casually, sounding almost disinterested or disgusted, like he was now, even though he was, no doubt, internally very, very intrigued at my response.

Instead of being merely curious, which he truly _was_, about my opinion on certain subjects, he pretended to go to the extreme of degrading it, so that _I_ would go to other extreme of _praising_ it without feeling self-conscious.

My love for Wuthering Heights was an example. It wasn't a mystery that Edward loathed the book, yet he always criticized it and expressed his repulsion of it just to get me riled up.

I knew it had something to do with the fact that I tended to get carried away whenever I explained my fascination in something. Edward loved to listen to me ramble; it was another means of gaining insight to my thoughts.

Also, under a different circumstance, he'd once commented that my eyes tended to "_sparkle_" whenever I rambled on about something I was passionate about.

Whatever _that_ meant.

"It's not just a well," I explained, knowing his strategy, but choosing to ignore it temporarily. Edward's gaze was smouldering as he hung on to my every word. "It's a significant part of history. Nobody uses wells these days, but it's amazing and inspiring how people formed such insightful creations with limited resources. It may not look like much from the outside, but it's the _inner_ beauty that counts anyway."

Smiling, I poked his chest before starting for the path again.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he called after me.

I ignore that. "I _share_ a memory with a well, too."

"Let me guess; you fell in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Don't even ask. I have _no_ idea where the heck this came from; the prompt was weird and I managed to come up with something weirder. Why would Bella be passionate about a _well_? But I had fun writing it.


	11. 11: Girl sticking head out of car window

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Alice, Rosalie, Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#11 [Photo of **Girl sticking head out of car window**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Alice, maybe you should turn it down!" I shout over the music she has blasting through the speakers. My eardrums have been throbbing for the past hour. "The cars driving me are giving us strange looks!"

I wait for several seconds, watching both Rosalie's and Alice's faces for any indication that they heard me. When Rosalie rolls down the passenger seat window and sticks her head out, hollering something I can't even hear and letting the wind whip her hair around, I realize it's a lost case.

_I'm_ a lost case.

I try to remember why I'd ever agreed to join my two lunatics of best friends for this crazy outing when I remember that I never _did_. One of the curses of being friends with utter weirdoes is that in order to stop them acting stupid, you sometimes get sucked in yourself.

I've gotten sucked in.

"Guys!" I cut in anxiously. "This has been fun and all, but maybe we should go home. The beach is _still_ four hours away, and at this rate, we won't get back until midnight!"

"We'll book a hotel!" Alice yells back. "I know one not too far from the beach. If your dad agrees, we can even stay for the _whole_ weekend."

"Goodness knows you packed enough for _more_ than just one weekend." I mutter to myself, already planning ahead and asking him to say 'no' to Alice's brilliant idea of having a slumber party near the ocean.

When their favourite song comes up on the radio, they sing along _really loudly_, so I simply sulk in the back, knowing I have no choice but to go along.

* * *

><p>"No, I need time for my ears to recover." I protest firmly, keeping my gaze locked on my book. I'm so relieved I had the foresight to bring it with me.<p>

"Fine," Alice jabs her finger in my direction. "But _one hour only_."

"Yes, mom," I reply sarcastically.

They dash off together to the water, and I sigh in relief, leaning back on my towel. Even at a beach, where it's acceptable to wear bathing suits, I feel downright uncomfortable revealing my skin, so I settled for a tank top and modest shorts.

Though Alice assures me I'm beautiful, she says it's my fashion sense that repels boys from taking an interest me. My blue jeans and boring T-shirts.

I shrug it off. "Comfort over style" was my motto. Or more like, "I-could-care-less-what-boys-think"…

"Hello."

I slam the book down into the sand, shrieking in alarm. Trying to regain my breath, I look at the intruder, only to lose my breath again.

"Um… hi?" I respond, trapped in an intense gaze.

Amused green eyes study me curiously. "You're Bella?"

I nod, perplexed.

The stranger relaxes. "Your friends sent me." he explains, pointing at the devils.

"Sorry about that," I apologize hastily. "They're annoying like that."

He grins. "I'm glad they did. I've been debating on how to come talk to you for the past ten minutes."


	12. 12: Staircase

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#12 [Photo of **Staircase**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

I lean against the wall, pressing the button every three seconds. After about one minute and no indication that the elevator has responded, I finally come to the conclusion that it's broken.

Sighing tiredly, I drag my feet to the stairwell and stare up in exhaustion. Physically, I'm not tired (yet), but after an intense day at work, I need some mental therapy.

Who in the right mind would construct an apartment building with fifteen floors anyway?

I grab the railing and propel myself upwards slowly, desperately wishing that some genius would come up with the idea of escalators in an apartment building. Or an elevator that could function without electricity. Or a mini helicopter to fly up to the desired floor. Or a magical bubble in which you could simply teleport –

"Can I help you with your bags?"

I look up wearily, somewhat brightening at the sight of a living person. At least _some _things were alive.

I recognize him from my apartment building, only he lives several floors below me. Lucky him.

I don't know his name, but I do know that he is a college student, like me, as I've seen him waiting at the bus stop and wearing the college sweatshirt.

"Um," I look down at the five grocery bags I have clutched in my hands. "No, thank you. I think I can manage."

He smiles and steps out of his apartment, and reaches forward to take the heaviest three bags anyway. I jump when his fingers brush over mine.

"It's always polite to assist a lady." He explains at my inquisitive gaze.

I flush deeply and look away. "Thank you, but you don't have to go through the trouble."

He shrugs, already continuing up the stairs. "It's no trouble. Which floor?"

"Top most," I sigh ruefully, climbing up after him.

"Really? What happened to the elevator?"

"Broke down, I think."

He frowns as if this makes him upset. "You should call for maintenance."

"I will," I nod, confused by his concern.

Surely enough, when we arrive at the tenth floor, the elevator is indeed jammed with its doors partially open. My legs are starting to cramp up, but my new friend looks perfectly content.

"So… are you a college student?" I ask, even though I already know he is.

He glances back at me, looking amused from some reason. "Yes. You are, too, correct?"

"Mm-hmm. I've never seen you around."

"Most of classes are in the evenings."

Ah. That explains why I've never seen him around campus. I get my classes over with in the mornings before I head off to work after lunch.

"I dropped by your bookstore once," he admits suddenly. "But I never got a chance to talk to you."

I stare, unsure of what to say. After an awkward silence, I turn to him at my floor. "This is me." I say quietly.

"Right." He looks disappointed as he hands me my bags.

I take a breath. "Want to come in?"


	13. 13: Girl sitting on bed

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#13 [Photo of **Girl sitting on bed**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

Today was officially the worst day ever.

I grabbed my hundredth tissue and blew pathetically, wincing at the noise.

_Gross_.

In any case, I was glad I had told Edward to stay away. Not only did I want to keep him from getting infected from my cold, but I also didn't want him to see me in my germy glory.

Not to mention that I was feeling a little guilty at my cancellation of today's plans. I know he'd wanted to take me somewhere as a surprise, even if he didn't say where, but my cold had ruined it all. I'd sent him a text earlier, explaining, mainly because I didn't want to hear the disappointment in his voice.

I hadn't received a text back.

He was probably pissed, and I would have to apologize the next time I saw him. If he even wanted to see me.

I gave a start when the doorbell rang. Confused, I hesitantly tiptoed to the front door. My dad was out fishing with his best friend, Billy, down at the Indian reservation, but I knew he wouldn't back so soon and he had the house key.

"Edward?" I croaked, stunned, when I opened the door.

Edward looked fantastic, as usual. He was wearing a white button down shirt and his hair was uncombed, like always. His was smiling, although his eyes narrowed in concern when they fell on me.

He slid past me and headed for the kitchen; only then did I notice that he was carrying a pot.

Soup?

He dropped his car keys and the pot on the counter, and wrapped me up in a hug.

"How do you feel?" he demanded, pulling back to study every inch of me.

I felt my cheeks burn up when his gaze lingered on my bare legs, but he didn't comment.

I shrugged. "Okay," I rasped out and he frowned.

He gently shoved me in the direction of the living room while he bustled around in the kitchen. Five minutes later, he appeared with a tray of steaming hot noodle soup, some crackers, a glass of orange juice, a blanket and pillow from my bedroom, my favourite movie, a fresh box of tissues, a wastebasket, some water, and a single red rose.

"Edward, what is this?"

He shrugged, fiddling with the remote. "Just some stuff to help you get better."

I studied his face. He didn't look annoyed or disappointed, mainly concerned but also kind of happy.

"You shouldn't be here. You could get sick."

He scoffed, joining me on the couch. "I'll risk it."

My protest died from my lips as he gently tugged me back onto his lap and covering me with the blankets. His arms wrapped around my waist and he locked his fingers with mine in my lap.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

He kissed my neck. "As you long I get to see you, I don't care what we do… But you better not get sick next weekend."


	14. 14: Record shop

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#14 [Photo of **Record shop**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"It's one of my favourite music stores in downtown," Edward smiled, pulling me along. "I think you'll love it."

I supposed I would. My tastes were quite similar to Edward's. And it wasn't hard to simply go with Edward's eagerness. His smile was contagious.

"These are all records," I stated dubiously once we entered the store. I pulled away from his hand and began leafing through some of the discs. "Edward, why would someone as young as you listen to records?" I teased. "You're not that old."

He sent me a playful glare and slid behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. "I have most of these songs in CD version, but it's quite entertaining to listen to them through records."

"I think Renée has some records somewhere in our house, too," I murmured thoughtfully. "She's just as old-schooled as you are."

"Does that bother you?"

"No," I said in surprise. "I think it's interesting. Did you own a lot of records… before?" I asked vaguely, aware of potential eavesdroppers.

Edward understood and lowered his voice. "Not a lot, but definitely some. My mother used to gift me some for my birthdays. And in turn, I would try to copy the melody as best as I could and play it for on the piano."

"I'm sure you were incredible," I said graciously.

It was surreal to think about Edward, more than a hundred years ago, as a human like myself. It was kind of weird to think about Edward's mother besides Esme. It disappointed me when I realized that I could never meet that other important aspect of his previous life like his biological parents.

Edward shrugged modestly. "I was okay. It definitely helps that I have more spare time on my hands to practice."

"And your ability to do anything." I pointed out.

"Speaking of ability," he smiled mischievously, holding out a hand. "Care to dance with me?"

"That's an ability I _don't_ have," I muttered, but accepted his hand. He would coerce or dazzle me into it anyway. "But not here."

"Nobody's paying attention." He murmured softly, his gaze suddenly smouldering.

He'd slid a disc into one of the turntables nearby when I hadn't been watching and gentle music suddenly filled the store.

Edward didn't speak as we revolved around each other. He wasn't even dancing that intensely. But his eyes were locked on mine; he appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I whispered curiously, squeezing the hand we held up in the air.

He blinked as if coming out of a trance. His other arm squeezed my waist gently. "It feels surreal, being here with you."

"In the store?"

"No, just being surrounded by such old-fashioned things. Like me." he grinned crookedly, dropping his forehead on mine. "I'm imagining the two of us back in _my_ time. Dancing like this in our own home. Listening to records… You would have fit in so perfectly back then."

"I fit in with _you_, Edward."


	15. 15: Mug of hot drink

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#15 [Photo of **Mug of hot drink**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

I didn't want to move. I was feeling so warm and secure, wrapped up in Edward's arms and the blanket.

"Is it still snowing?" I murmured sleepily.

I felt him glance over my shoulder before he nodded into my neck. "Hmm."

It was almost ten o'clock in the morning and we still hadn't gotten out of bed. The winter was making us lazy, and we'd simply spent the entire morning so far just lying quietly with each other, only speaking every few minutes.

I reached up to absently stroke his hair while his hands found my midriff. I giggled and pushed away from him when he began to slyly tickle my ribs.

It was best to get up now, before I completely lost my mind. We had family and friends to call, and wish them a Merry Christmas anyway.

"Wait," He grabbed me by the waist as I turned to go and caged me in his arms. "Stay with me."

I laughed as he lips went to my throat. "Edward, we can't stay here forever."

He looked up through his eyelashes and turned the full force of his pleading gaze on me. "Yes, we can. Please?"

"I'm hungry," I admitted, knowing he would surrender; my well-being and health was his top priority.

"Why didn't you say so before?" he demanded, hopping out of bed himself now.

At the foot of the bed, he held his arms out for me and pulled me towards him. His arms went back around my waist and he pressed his lips to mine softly. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled back around his mouth.

He started to trail across every inch of my face, murmuring "I love you" at every pause. After ending at my nose, which resulted in an uncharacteristic giggle from me, we headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Any plans today?" I called.

"Not that I know of. Why?" He was immediately eager, looking forward to prospect of day out with me. "Do you want to go somewhere. You name it, I'll take you."

He was so sweet. "No, no." I tossed my jeans back into the drawer. "Just wondering if I needed to change."

"We could go later," he offered. "I've been meaning to ask you to dinner at this lovely restaurant in downtown."

I hated it when he spent money on me or when we went out to dinner. It all seemed too lavish for my taste. But today was a special occasion.

"Okay." I said simply.

The rest of the morning went similarly to how it had started off. We ended up on the couch instead of the bed, curled up with some entertaining Christmas comedies and sharing a big mug of hot chocolate.

_And_ he let me eat all the marshmallows!

Sometimes, simple but romantic gestures were all I enjoyed. Just being with him felt completely right. We didn't need extravagant lifestyles to keep us happy.

Today had been officially the best Christmas with him ever.


	16. 16: World map

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>399 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#16 [Photo of **World map**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Edward, how are we going to handle the expenses?" I asked worriedly.

"_We_ are not going to handle anything," He pulled me into his arms and traced his finger down my spine suggestively. "Everything has already been taken care of. Everybody has pitched in for the tickets."

He ran his nose down my throat, inhaling deeply. I tried not to shiver and failed.

"All _we_ have to do," he continued to murmur, pressing butterfly kisses across the slightly exposed skin under my neck. "— is enjoy our honeymoon and make the best out of it. Don't worry about anything."

"Okay," I gulped. "But are you sure —"

"Shh," He cut me off with a deep kiss.

I melted into him automatically, running my hands across his shoulders. He grinned against my lips, satisfied with my response, and tugged me closer to him.

I quickly forgot about everything else.

* * *

><p>"So, have you decided on where to go first?"<p>

I bit my lip, gazing at all the brochures and maps. "Why do _I_ have to choose?"

Edward stifled a laugh at my torn expression. "Because it doesn't matter to me where we go first. I'm leaving this up to you entirely."

"I don't know," I sighed. "They all sound so wonderful." I thrust the maps to him. "Here you choose."

"How about we decide together?" he suggested.

"How do we do that?"

He grabbed all the maps, turned them over and shuffled them. Spreading them across the table facedown, he came to stand behind me.

"Point to one."

I stifled a smile and reached forward, pressing my index finger to a random brochure. Without looking at it, he took it away from the table and set it on the chair.

"Should we just continue till the end?" I laughed. "Or we'll have the same trouble deciding where to go next."

"Good idea."

It was his turn this time. He quickly selected something and put on top of the new pile we made. For the next two minutes, we laughed and kept selecting random places without looking.

"So, where to first?" I asked, once the table was clear. I was curious to know which place I'd chosen as our first stop.

He turned over the pile and grinned widely at me. "Looks like you and I are going to inaugurate our honeymoon in _Rio_."

"Looking forward to it, husband." I whispered shyly.


	17. 17: Roller skates

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#17 [Photo of **Roller skates**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Edward, I'm not so sure about this." I chewed on my lip nervously.

His musical laughter rang through the car. "You don't even know where I'm taking you."

"Exactly."

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, taking my hand in his and rubbing soothing circles on it. "Don't you trust me?"

"Sometimes." I muttered, but with his perfect hearing, he caught it.

"Sometimes?" he questioned, sounding curious and a little hurt.

"Like when you tricked me into going to prom with you. I certainly trusted you far too much at the time. You _knew_ I hated dancing!"

I felt Edward relax beside me. "But you enjoyed the experience by the time the night was over, didn't you?"

"Well, sure," I spluttered. "But _initially_, you weren't completely honest with me."

"Oh well, you'll get over it. I find that you're always on edge as my surprises start out but tend to secretly appreciate them anyway. I know for a fact that by the end of tonight, you'll stop complaining and thank me for a wonderful night out." he stated with an air of confidence

"Better check your crystal ball again." I grumbled.

"I just spoke with her actually," he said matter-of-factly. "She says it's going to be a good night and that you won't cause anyone – or yourself – any injuries. So I guess I don't need the first aid kit."

I sighed, blindly pulling on the black leggings Alice had dressed me in. I'd stared at her completely bewildered as she'd let me choose flats from her collection for this particular outing.

"What, the fairy godmother ran out of magic dresses?" I'd asked sarcastically.

"No dresses this time!" she'd said cheerfully. "Edward has other plans that don't require you to dress up."

"And you're… _okay_ with that?" I'd asked carefully.

"Bella, I have eternity with you to play dress-up. Enjoy your freedom this time. Don't get used to it."

"Are we there yet?" I whined impatiently.

I wasn't particularly anticipating what Edward had in store for me, but judging by my simple and comforting outfit, I tried to put myself in a better mood for his sake.

"Yes," Edward said excitedly.

He disappeared for a moment and I heard him open my car door. He took my hand and gently guided me to wherever we were.

"Can I take off the blindfold _now_?"

"Sure; just sit down here while I go pay for our skates."

_What_?

"Skates?" I shouted after him, whipping off my blindfold. "Edward, what —?"

As I adjusted my eyes to the surrounding and look around for Edward, he returned, holding two pairs of skates and wearing a very smug smile.

"Don't you dare," I warned, but of course, I lost the non-existent argument and reluctantly wore the roller skates.

"I hate you," I muttered, allowing him to effortlessly pull me into the rink.

I tried not to stumble, but he had a firm grip on my waist.

And like he had predicted, the night didn't turn so bad after all.


	18. 18: Leaf fight

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>483 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#18 [Photo of **Leaf fight**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"You know," I began conversationally. "Autumn is my second favourite season after Summer."

"Really?" Edward turned to me, surprised. "I would've thought that Spring would've come second since it's the next warmest season. And you _love_ the sun."

We were strolling through the city, holding hands, and simply enjoying the weather. School would resume in two days and while senior could be fun with Edward by my side, I knew that Edward was plotting something for my birthday which was in two weeks even though I'd _insisted_ I wanted nothing but him.

"True," I responded thoughtfully, spitting some hair out of my mouth. The Autumn breeze was crazy here! At least it wasn't raining. "But I think Autumn is unique. I like the colors the leaves change right before they fall. And back in Phoenix, we used to have lots of leaves falling into our backyard… "

I trailed off, remembering the few times my mom and I gotten together to rake up the leaves that always piled up overnight.

"Bella?"

I smiled sheepishly as I recounted to him an episode of Renée and I spending an entire week just raking up leaves after leaves. At first, it had been confusing because the tree in our backyard didn't even _have_ that many leaves, but one day we'd caught our neighbours, a family with three obnoxious toddlers who had been slyly raking up their own leaves and dumping them in our yard for the heck of it.

While Edward doubled over in laughter, I caught sight of an enormous pile of leaves on the sidewalk.

Inspiration struck.

I knew I had no chances of winning with a vampire, but it would be worth the fun. Grinning, I circled the pile and kicked the leaves in his direction.

Completely taken off guard, his mouth fell open as leaves got caught in his hair. He stared at me, stunned, while I attempted to control my giggles, but slowly, a smile threatened to break out on his face.

"You're going to pay for that," he said menacingly, advancing deliberately slowly on me.

What happened next was a blur. I didn't remember him moving but the next second, I suddenly had bright yellow and red leaves in _my_ hair and surprisingly, down my jacket.

It was war.

Edward went slower this time for my benefit and I chuckled as he allowed me to kick more leaves in his direction. After five minutes of my "winning" and his "losing", he grabbed me around the waist and fell back into the pile.

His eyes were intense and focused as he reached forward to carefully pluck any excess leaves from my hair. After my head was clear, he ran his fingers through my hair before brushing his lips against mine.

"I love spending time with you like this. Thank you." he murmured.

"For what?"

"For bringing out the human in me."


	19. 19: Cemetery

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>312 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Renesmee, Renée, Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Post BD

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#19 [Photo of **Cemetery**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"You alright, love?"

I nodded numbly, sure that I would've been crying had I been human still. Edward's arm wrapped around my comfortingly even though he knew that I wouldn't be paying much attention to him – or anything – in the next few days.

I was overcome with grief.

I'd always known this would happen. When I'd accepted my future of becoming a vampire, it had been blindingly obvious that my change would bring about losing some of the most important people in my life.

I'd known this day would come regardless if I'd changed into a vampire or not. Death was inevitable, and it had found my mother three days ago.

I dropped to my knees, tracing my fingertips across the stone under which my mother was buried.

It was ironic, I thought dryly. My mother was in an eternal sleep, and I could _never_ sleep for the rest of eternity.

Right now, I kind of wished I was there with her; holding her hand, being in her loving embrace, protecting her, looking out for her, preventing her from carrying her ridiculous ideas…

Just like the old times.

I thought back through my memories… sifting through our happy times. From childhood till my marriage. It was difficult; those memories were engraved into my human mind.

I hadn't been able to go for the funeral. Friends and family her age were still alive and would, no doubt, get a heart attack if they remembered and recognized me. It was too dangerous to expose myself to humans.

I blinked as I saw my daughter move in my peripheral vision. Her usually cheerful face was grim and saddened. She leaned her head on my shoulder, placing a beautiful bouquet on her grandmother's grave.

"She loved you," I told her softly. "I wish you two could have had more time together."

"Me, too, Momma. Me, too."


	20. 20: Couple under blanket

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>404 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#20 [Photo of **Couple under blanket**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

I scoffed. "That isn't scary _at all_."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Emmett better not hear you say that. He'll never let me live this down."

I clapped my hands in delight. "I finally found something you're not good at: telling ghost stories!"

Affronted, Edward's mouth fell open. "I'll have you know, Miss Swan, that just because you have incredible courage and bravery it does _not_ make me an incompetent storyteller. My brilliant storytelling abilities just don't work on you."

I hummed teasingly. "Giving up that easily?"

He turned to face, growling deep in his chest. With the flashlight turned upwards, his eyes glowed fiercely and his pale face actually _did_ remind me of a ghost. I managed to somehow control my heartbeat and breathing, and after five seconds, he gave up.

"Seriously?" he demanded in exasperation, a hint of a smile pulling up at his lips. "You didn't find _that_ frightening either?"

I shrugged modestly. "What can I say? I'm not easily frightened."

He dropped the flashlight between us and pulled me forward into his lap, keeping us covered by the blanket all the while. He peppered kisses from my chin down to my throat and brushing across my chest before kissing his way down the length of his arm.

With a strangled gasp, I jumped when his other icy hand slowly slid up my shirt and began to caress my lower back.

My eyes flew open in shock as he continued his motions. He'd never gone this far in our limited intimacy. I knew that any second he would pull away and apologize for almost killing me and "taking advantage" of me.

_Well_, I thought. _Better make the best of it while I can_.

I pushed him back onto my pillow and straddled his hips, meeting his lips with mine. For a moment, we lost ourselves into each other before he gently pushed me back.

We were panting hard as he sat up, keeping my legs still straddled around his waist. I met his smouldering gaze and he murmured softly, "What about this? Are you easily dazzled?"

"What?" I breathed, not even sure what we'd been talking about before. "Sure. Yeah."

He chuckled and flipped us over so that I was on my back this time.

"Enjoy your sleep, Bella, while I come up with some more scary ghost stories."

"It won't work." I warned, pouting at our brief kissing exchange.

"We'll see."


	21. 21: Swimming pool

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>472 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#21 [Photo of **Swimming pool**]  
><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

"Get in the water."

"No."

"Get in the water."

"No."

"Bella, get in the water."

"Edward, no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like swimming."

"But you know how to."

"So?"

"So, despite knowing how to swim, if you choose _not_ to jump in, you hurt the feelings of your dear husband. I don't want to swim without you. I'll feel lonely."

Bella rolled her eyes. "_Dear husband_, how could you say that? There are so many people here! Look! Kids, teenagers, parents . . . and grandparents?

"I don't care about them."

"Don't be rude, Edward."

I raised an eyebrow. "Talk about being rude." I gave my wife a pointed look. "You're the one who's refusing to swim with me."

Bella sighed and rested her head against the wall behind her head. I knew that she loved the sun. When we used to live in Forks, she'd gotten so little of it, and she was determined to savor it here.

She was currently stretched along the edge of the pool. She wasn't wearing any swimsuit, but she had dressed herself in a thin, white blouse and blue shorts. Her long brown hair was open and swaying around her face with the gentle breeze. However, she was sitting under direct sunlight which caused a few strands to flare red. It wasn't artificial color; her hair was just naturally like that.

And it looked beautiful.

Her sleeves stopped right after her elbows so her forearms were visible. Her long legs were extended in front of her, crossed at the knees, and the paleness of her skin looked almost translucent.

It made my heart thud a little _too_ fast when she relaxed under the heat this way; her expression was just so calm and content.

As for me?

I was in the deepest part of the pool, which was about ten feet. Of course, my feet didn't reach the bottom so I was currently floating in the water. I'd done a couple of laps across the length of the pool, but what I really wanted was for Bella to join me.

I dipped my hands in the water and flicked my fingers at Bella's face. As expected, her eyes snapped open and she started to protest. Of course, the water went straight into her mouth and she began to splutter, spitting the water back out.

"Edward!" she complained, holding her hands out with her palms forward. "Stop!"

With a huge grin, I cupped my hands further into the pool and brought up even more water than before.

When she leaned down to retaliate, I grabbed her wrists and yanked her into the pool.

She came up like a whirlwind, shooting water out of her mouth and choking. "Edward!"

After making sure she was okay, I grinned like crazy.

"_Now_ will you swim with me?"


	22. 22: Forest trail

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#22 [Photo of **Forest trail**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Is it safe?" I ask inquisitively.

Edward laughs. "Are _you_ actually concerned about your safety for once? Don't worry; I'll keep you safe."

Despite the pleasant morning chill, our stroll is very relaxing. Edward and I set a leisure pace, holding hands, and the beginning of our weekend.

As we continue to walk, I notice Edward acting a little jumpy. He looks around nervously before shooting me an unexpected smile.

"You alright, Edward?" I ask anxiously. "You look kind of tense."

"Shh, look there."

I glance at the meadow we've reached. Candles, spelling out some message…

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

><p>(To be edited and extended later)<p> 


	23. 23: Girl on roof

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>100 [Drabble]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella (+Edward)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> All Human

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#23 [Photo of **Girl on roof**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

They're fighting again.

Sighing, I tiptoe into my bedroom, hoping they didn't hear me eavesdropping. I wonder when they'll realize that _they_ aren't working out.

I'd hate to see my parents apart but what good would it do if they remained together.

I slide out my bedroom window and sit on my usual hiding spot.

The roof.

I come here often, mainly when it gets too noisy in the house or just a place to think. It's so relieving to be away from people who make it very difficult to get along with.

"Hi."

I scream.

"Can I join you?"

* * *

><p>(To be edited and extended later)<p> 


	24. 24: Person at lake

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>311 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Bella+Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Twilight/New Moon)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#24 [Photo of **Person at lake**]  
><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

"Edward, this is impossible!" I yell, desperately trying to reel in my line. "I told you, I don't know how to fish."

"It's all in the leading," he assures me, but I'm fed up.

"Here, take this." I shove the fishing pole in his hands and stalk around him, but he catches me at the waist.

"Giving up already, sweetheart?" He whirled me back around and sidled up behind me. He grabbed my hands and helped me reel in the line, much smoother and efficiently this time. "You have to take control."

I block out his lecture and rest my back against his shoulder. As long as his arms stay around me and I'm touching him, I don't care what he does.

My eyes fly open when the line starts shaking. I watch in astonishment as Edward quickly turns the knob and starts pulling the line towards us.

"Edward," I jump up and down excitedly at the sight of the writhing fish on the line. "You caught one!"

"_We_ caught one," he reminds me, dropping the fish back in the water. When I turned to stare at him, he shrugs. "I'm not going to eat it anyway. Here, now you try one."

I stare at the fishing pole in disdain and push it back to me. "Er, no. I'm satisfied with today's lesson. How about you go again?"

"Bella, you're never going to learn if you give up so quickly."

I sigh, knowing he had a point. I was the one who'd been insisting on fishing anyway.

I hesitantly take the pole as if it's some contagious disease and turn it into the water.

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," I mutter under my breath, ignoring Edward as he bursts into laughter behind me.

He wraps his arms around me again. "How is that you make something as simple as _fishing_ so interesting."


	25. 25: Guy with BE HOME SOON sign

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>500 [Flash Fiction]  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Jacob (Bella+Edward)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Details:<strong> Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt <strong>#25 [Photo of **Guy with "BE HOME SOON" sign**]  
><strong>Jacob's Point of View<strong>

Dad would probably be mad at me for ripping the door off the hinges, but at this moment, I was too much of an emotional muddle to care.

As I exploded in mid-air, I felt my already sharp senses heighten. Two seconds later, I was running faster than I ever had before.

_Jake_, I heard Seth ask hesitantly. The tone of his thoughts wasn't surprised. He'd been anticipating me.

_Leave me alone, kid_, I growled, increasing my speed.

He was still following me but at a much slower pace, as if he knew there was no stopping me.

_Where will you go?_

I didn't respond as I kicked myself forward. Soon, the echo of his thoughts faded away and I was alone.

I tried to empty my mind of any useless thoughts, but it was impossible. Her face kept flashing before my mind; pale, warm and beautiful. Each time, that image was replaced by another one; pal_er_, cold and dangerous.

She would be my enemy.

No matter what she said or thought, she wouldn't be _my_ Bella anymore. We were naturally sworn enemies with leeches, and my friendship with Bella would cease to exist.

It angered me. _They_ angered me. Their façade of being a _family_. There was no such thing as a family of vampires. It was a coven and that blond as their Alpha.

Even in my thoughts, I was unable to be disrespectful towards the doctor who had saved my life.

But I needed to put the blame on somebody.

They'd tricked her. They'd tricked Bella into believing they were different. It didn't matter if they abstained from drinking from humans, or that the noble doctor was well-respected in the society of Forks, or that they had good status in the community – they were who they were, and _we_ were who we were because of _them_.

There were so many things to blame, not just the Cullens but bloodsuckers in general, for; their mere presence triggered our genetics, they posed a threat to humans, and we'd lost lives.

They were the monsters. _We_ were the protectors.

What on earth did Bella _see_ in them?

The idea of her friendship with those beasts was next to impossible to comprehend, but now she wanted to get _married _to one of them…

The memory of the wedding invitation I'd just looked at popped up into my mind again and in pure agony, I let out a howl into the starry night.

I was losing my best friend.

I'd already lost her.

Breathing hard, I pumped myself further into the forest, not once looking back. I would have to stop eventually, but not now. And I would return, for sure.

At least, I'd see her one last time.

Before she became one of them. Before war broke out.

I thought about my brothers, my father, my family… I missed them already, but I had to stay away. Going back now would bring back many painful memories.

_Be home soon_, I promised.


End file.
